Spider-Man Homecoming: One-Shots
by DaughterofApollo92
Summary: One-shot collection set either during or after Spider-Man: Homecoming. If I have trouble with inspiration, I might start taking requests. Mostly OC scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**First Day of School**

Peter sighed as he gazed up at his school's front doors. His Aunt May had just dropped him off at the curb, wishing him luck on his first day.

The first day of the new school year. Junior year. Peter did not expect anything to change from last year. He would still get teased for being awkward and nerdy and for being friends with awkward, nerdy Ned, go for the Academic Decathlon team, and try to balance homework with his work as Spider-Man. He also did not expect a new classmate.

He sat down in homeroom, near the back, with Ned on his right. Over the next ten minutes, students filtered in until only one seat was empty; the one on Peter's left. Peter sighed. Yep, this year was going to pretty much be a repeat of last year (minus his crush, Liz).

Just as the bell rang, the school principal came to the door, with a student in tow. Their teacher, Miss Spencer, smiled.

"Who do we have here?" she asked.

"This is Miranda Norcross. She'll be joining the junior class," he explained and left. Shyly, the new student shuffled forward into the metaphorical spotlight.

Peter's eyes were immediately drawn to her hair: large, bouncy-looking curls of bright copper that framed a fair porcelain face and a pair of grey-blue eyes.

"Well, why don't you introduce yourself? Tell us your name, where you're from, and something interesting about yourself," Miss Spencer told her sweetly.

"Um, hi. I'm Miranda Norcross," the ginger softly said, with a shy little wave. "I'm from South Carolina, and, uh...I like to draw fashion designs... " The last bit came out barely audibly, trailing off into to embarrassed silence.

Olivia, one "popular" girls let out an amused chuckle. "Well, if you want to get anywhere in the fashion scene, you might want to consider updating you wardrobe; Grandma's high school hand-me-downs aren't trending right now, newbie."

Peter glanced at Miranda's outfit. She wore a white collared blouse tucked into a knee-length blue, green, and gold plaid skirt. A blue close-fitting cardigan covered her blouse, and her feet were encased in golden tan lace-up pumps. A big brown leather satchel hung off her shoulder. Peter thought she actually really cute in the old-school-preppy look, then mentally slapped himself for assessing the new girl's looks so soon. He was not really over Liz yet. Right?

Snickers broke out at Olivia's comment, causing Miranda to drop her eyes to the floor and self-consciously fidget with her skirt. Peter felt a surprising urge to defend this new girl as Miss Spencer hushed the class.

"Olivia, that was not a kind thing to say to your classmate," she admonished. "Apologize to Miranda."

"Sorry," Olivia deadpanned, not even looking at Miranda as she inspected her recently manicured nails.

"Thank you," Miss Spencer replied. "Miranda, you can take the empty seat near the back."

As Miranda passed her, Oliva whispered "Sorry, not sorry," so Miss Spencer could not hear her. Miranda quickly passed the other girl and slipped into the seat on Peter's left, keeping her head down, so that her hair hid her face.

When class was over, Miranda quickly packed her notebook away and left the room, but not before Peter thought he saw a tear run down her cheek. Suddenly, he wanted to punch something.

"Okay, what's with the face?" Ned interrupted his thoughts

"Huh? Wh-What face?"

"That face," Ned grinned, pointing. "I know you; that's your "that was so uncool" face."

Peter felt a faint heat rising in his face. "I-I think Olivia made Miranda cry."

Ned's grin fell. "Oh. That is uncool."


	2. Chapter 2

**Fixing a Bad Day**

It was finally Friday. The last day of the first week of school.

 _"Just one more class and today is done,_ thought Peter as he grabbed his books from his locker. He was in so ready for the day to be over, that he almost missed the little sniffle he heard from nearby. Closing his locker door, he found Miranda Norcross opening a locker three away from his. She wiped at her eyes as she traded out books.

Peter immediately knew what happened. Olivia or one of her cohorts had been teasing Miranda again, and Peter could how much it hurt the red-head.

"Hey, Miranda," he said.

She immediately wiped her eyes again and tried to smile. "Hi."

He gave a little awkward wave. "Olivia again?" he asked sympathetically.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I don't why she cares so much about how I look and what I draw if she hates it all so much."

"She probably can't help it; she's a loser," Peter answered, hoping to cheer her up.

Miranda gave him a small, watery smile. "Thanks; that's really sweet of you."

Peter fought the blush rising in his cheeks, "Yeah, uh...no problem...See you around?"

"Yeah, see you around."

He turned and headed off for his next class, but looked back just before he went around the corner. Miranda stood with her back to the lockers, her head tipped back against the metal, her books clutched to her chest, clearly fighting back tears.

The image haunted Peter all through class, and when he spotted her, still looking depressed, as he left school, he did not stop to think. He just ran up to her.

"Miranda! Do you have someone picking you up?"

"Um, no, I take the bus."

"You got any plans this afternoon?"

"No..."

"Come with me." In an inexplicable bout of courage, he grabbed her hand and started walking. "What's your favorite ice cream? Rocky Road? Girls usually go for Rocky Road, right?"

"Yes, they do, but I actually prefer Mint Chocolate Chip. Why?"

Peter grinned. "You'll see."

Five minutes later, they were walking into Peter's favorite ice cream shop. "Hi, Miss Susan! We'd like two waffle cones, please. Pistashio for me; Mint Chocolate Chip for my friend."

Miranda quickly shook her head. "You don't have to do this-"

"You had a bad day; ice cream fixes bad days." Peter answered. "Trust me." He paid for the ice cream, and they sat down with their treats at a table near the front window. After a few minutes of quiet eating, Peter spoke up.

"Feeling better?"

She smiled softly. "Yeah."

"What did Olivia do this time?"

Miranda sighed. "Oh, you know, the normal. Berating my choice of clothes, choice of hairstyle, mocking my sketches..."

"Sketches? You draw?" Peter asked, intrigued.

Miranda lowered her eyes shyly. "Sort of..."

"C-Can I see them?"

She paused for a minute, then pulled a notebook out of her leather messenger bag. Just then, her phone rang. Miranda pulled out her phone and found it was her dad calling.

"I'll be right back," she excused herself and found a corner near the ladies' room to take the call. "Hi, Daddy."

 _"Where are you, Honey? I thought school was out at three."_

"It was. I'm with a new friend."

 _"Oh, really? Where at and who is it?"_

"I was having a really bad day-"

 _"That Olivia girl again?"_

"Yeah. I guess he felt sorry for me, or something; he brought me to an ice cream shop not far from school-"

 _"Woah, woah, woah! 'He'?"_

"Um, yeah... I'm not sure of his name, but he's seriously the nice person I've met so far."

 _"You don't remember his name, and you're eating ice cream with him? Miranda, honey..."_

She shook her head. "It's okay; he's gentleman. Paid for my ice cream himself." She looked across the room to where Peter sat carefully flipping through her sketchbook. "I have a good feeling about him."

 _"Okay, honey, but we'll talk more about this when you get home. And he better have you home in time for dinner."_

"Sir, yes, sir!" she giggled into the phone. "Love you, Daddy. See you soon."

 _"See ya soon, hon."_

Miranda hung up, and returned to the table. "Sorry, that was my dad; He just wanted to know where I was."

Peter's eyes widened. "Your...That was your dad? I'm not in trouble, am I?"

Miranda shook her head with a chuckle. "No! It's just that he was expecting me at home already."

"Oh," Peter swallowed thickly. "I, uh, I guess we'd better get you back, then. My Aunt May can drive us to the Army base."

Twenty minutes later, they were pulling up in front of a tiny white house with a tall, muscular man in an Army uniform waiting on the top step. May parked on the edge of the street. While Miranda gathered her things, May silently demanded, via the rear-view mirror, that Peter walk Miranda up to her door.

With a growing sense of dread, (the last time he had met a girl's dad, it had not gone well. At all.) he followed Miranda up the river-pebbled path up to the front door.

"Hi, Daddy!" she practically launched herself into her father arms as he came down the steps. Peter smiled wistfully at the scene and began walking back to Aunt May's car, thinking that her dad had not noticed him.

"Thank you for bringing my daughter home, young man."

Peter stopped and slowly turned around to find Mr. Norcross (What was his rank? Peter had no idea what the insignia on Nr. Norcross' uniform meant) offering his hand for a handshake. Peter gulped and stepped forward and took the proffered hand.

"N-No problem, sir."

"And you are...?" Mr. Norcross trailed off, waiting for a name.

"Oh! Peter Parker."

"Just so we're clear, you were just being nice and welcoming and all that when you took Miranda out for ice cream, correct?" Mr. Norcross asked.

"Dad!" she groaned, rolling her eyes.

Peter nodded vigorously. "Yes, sir! Totally! She seemed really down, you know? Olivia's been making fun of her all week. I just thought it would make her feel better."

"Well, that was very friendly thing to do, Peter. Keep it that way, huh?" Mr. Norcross said good-naturedly.

"That's the plan, Mr. Norcross," Peter answered nervously.

"I guess I'll be seeing you around, then."

Peter nodded. "Good-bye, sir." He turned to Miranda. "By the way, your designs are amazing."

She ducked her head shyly, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "Thanks, Peter."

"You-You're welcome," he answered, trying not blush himself, but she was just so darn cute when she did that.

"Um, bye, I guess," she gave a little wave.

"Bye, Miranda." He turned started back for the car again.

"Oh, and Peter?"

He whirled back around. "Yes?"

She had a shy but bright smile. The brightest he had ever seen on her. "I've had to move around a lot; Army brat and all, so I've had a lot of friends through the years." She ducked her head again. "But most of my best friends call me Miri."

Peter felt a huge bubble of happiness well up inside, and it manifested itself as a huge grin on his face. "See you on Monday...Miri."

* * *

 ** _This chapter (and the previous one, since they are connected) is dedicated to my Polyvore friend Miri-Rose03, who loves Spiderman: Homecoming and introduced me to it. Leave your thoughts on the chapter in the discussion box below! :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alexandrina**

Peter and Ned sat at lunch with Michelle. They were two weeks into the new school year, and, lucky for Peter, it had been rather quiet.

"...and then we could-Woah! Who is _that_?" Ned gasped. Peter turned his eyes on what, or rather, who Ned pointed to.

"Oh, uh, she's in my Geometry class," Peter answered.

"You know _her_?"

"Yeah, sorta." Peter replied, trying to hide a faint blush as he gazed across the room at the girl in question.

She had long dark hair that hung down to the small of her back, large grey eyes, freckles liberally sprinkled across her nose, and a sweet smile. A few inches shorter than Peter with a thin and lithe in build, she moved with a grace that made it seem like she was gliding or floating instead of walking.

"What's her name?" Ned asked.

"Who?" Michelle scanned the room until she found the girl. "Oh, that's Alexandrina Devereaux," she said in a bored tone. "She's, like, super athletic or something. She has the grades to be on the Academic Decathlon team, but she turned it down."

"Alexandrina...it fits..." Peter was unaware of the dreamy way it came out.

"...And you _so_ like her." Michelle rolled her eyes.

"What?" Peter asked. "N-No! No, I just-"

"Come on, man! Look at her!" Ned answered. "She's like, I don't know, a princess or something. Who wouldn't like her?"

At this point, Peter's blush was impossible to hide.

"You do like her," Ned grinned.

"Guys-"

"You tellin' me you don't like that total hottie." Ned pointed to where Alexandrina sat eating her lunch and looking annoyed at Flash Thompson, who was trying to flirt with her. Even in her simple sweater-jeans-converses ensemble, she looked beautiful.

"Okay, yes, maybe," Peter sighed. "But she doesn't even know I exist."

"So make her aware!"

"You make it sound so easy," Peter rolled his eyes.

 _Two days later..._

Peter patroled the entire borough of Queens, and decided to take a rest from his web-slinging. He decided to stop on the top of an old apartment building that sat beside a small park. Sitting with his legs dangling over the side of the roof, he watched the people down below; some walked or ran with their Ipod's plugged in, some sipped coffee while sitting on benches, and a couple family with young children played in the open green space.

Suddenly, the sound of a violin rose above the dull murmur of the people and traffic below. In a far corner, a young man, around Peter's age, played a familiar sounding song that Peter could not remember the name of. A small crowd gathered near the brick-paved area the musician stood on. Then, a girl came from behind a nearby low wall. It was Alexandrina! Her long dark hair was pinned up in a high bun, and she wore a long, fitted coat. Bending down, she took off her converses to reveal some kind of pale pink slippers.

The next thing Peter knew, she rose onto the very point of her toes in a graceful twirl. It was not until she removed her long coat, and Peter saw the simple white leotard and tulle skirt she wore underneath that he realize what she was doing: ballet!

She leaped and spun in elegant patterns, mesmerizing the crowd. She was like an enchanted vision; a physical manifestation of the music being played. It was the most beautiful thing Peter had ever seen.

And he was smitten.


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note: Hey, if there is any particular kind of scene you'd like to see, either comment below or drop me a line and let me know! I'd like to write what you want to read. (Except for slash; I don't do slash. Not my thing.) - Daughter of Apollo


	5. Chapter 5

**Reader: Part One**

Reader: Part One

DaughterofApollo

 ** _Okay, so I've gotten several different requests for this series. I do plan on using many of them, bit by bit. This one is actually a combination of two requests. One person requested a particular two-shot scenario, and other asked for a Peter x reader story. This will work like my Pirates of the Caribbean one-shot series: I'm using third person and will leave blank for the name that you can mentally fill in with your name or whatever name you want. (I find the "y/n" thing really distracting.) Also, for similar reasons, I'll be keeping descriptions of the reader simple and relatively vague._**

* * *

Your eyes quickly relentlessly scanned the bus stop, until you spotted the familiar head of wavy brown hair that belonged to your best friend, Peter. The two of had meet the first day of freshman year, and you had instantly clicked. Although his area of interest was science, and your's was music, the two of you still managed to find common ground in the passion each of you had for your subjects. He always had time to help you understand your science homework, and you wowed him with your skills with the violin.

"Hey, Pete!" you called, waving enthusiastically at him.

He caught sight of you and a grin spread across his face. You felt your face warm and a funny little flutter in your chest.

 _Woah, what is that about,_ you think.

"Hi, _," Peter said.

"Are we still on for Chem study party tonight?" you asked. "I know I will fail this test unless you help me."

"Uh, yeah, of course," he answered as we climbed the steps of our school.

"Hey, guys!" Ned came huffing up as he tried to catch up with us.

"Morning, Ned," you greeted.

"Hey, man," Peter added.

"Chem study is still at your place, Peter?" Ned asked.

"You bet."

Just then, the five-minute bell rang out shrilly.

"See you guys at lunch!" you called as you let the tide of student around you sweep you away from your friends.

"Later, _" Peter waved with a small crooked grin that, oddly, made your heart do a little flip-flop in your chest.

 _Maybe I need to see the school nurse..._

Over the next few weeks, every time you saw Peter or he complimented you on something, your cheeks would warm up, When he smiled, you felt yourself melt a little as your heart did a little flip-floppy dance. Whenever he mentioned doing Spider-man related stuff, you felt a storm of worried butterflies erupt in your stomach. You found yourself thinking about him a lot. Like _all_ the time.

* * *

Friday night found you, Ned, Peter, and few other classmates gathered in Peter's bedroom, this time studying for upcoming mid-semester exams. You all had been at it for hours, having arrived at five and it was now pushing nine o'clock. Everyone grew tired of studying and a game of Truth or Dare sprung up.

The first few rounds went by without incident, but soon the sugar rush from the soda and snacks that everyone brought kicked in and the "truths" and "dares" escalated.

"Okay, Peter's turn," you said amid the laughter at the story of your most embarrassing moment to date.

A smirk of pure deviousness spread across the face of Shannon, a girl from Geometry. "Truth or dare, Peter?"

Thinking her smile meant she had thought of a truly deep and dark secret to pull from him (Peter had only done truths so far), he stuttered out. "Uh...Dare...I'll do a dare."

Shannon's smirk only grew. "Okay. Then I dare you to kiss _."

You felt a fierce cloud of butterflies take flight in your stomach, as Peter sputtered.

* * *

"Wait, what? I...no...she...I mean...She's one of my best friends!"

"Yeah, yeah," Shannon dismissed with a wave of her hand. "You two and Ned are like the Three Musketeers; everyone knows it," she continued. "If you guys are such good friends, one little kiss shouldn't change anything.

Peter felt his heart pounding in his chest as he sneaked a glance at _ She was blushing furiously and had a very nervous look on her face. He suddenly struck with the desire to put her mind at ease. He wanted her to feel comfortable and safe. Peter mentally shook himself; he had been thinking odd things like that more and more over the last few weeks. When the semester started, he had been still mooning over Liz, but as weeks passed, he found himself thinking about _ more and Liz less. His heart would flutter when she entered the room, and he felt himself blushing subtly when she smiled at him or when he "casually" threw his arm around her shoulders. (he had been doing that more lately too.)

He looked back over at Shannon. "But..."

"You don't have to do it, Peter," Ned interjected.

"Yes, he does," said Jerry, a guy from Chemistry. "He asked for a dare, and it has been issued."

Peter gulped and looked back at _.

At his look, she swallowed. "Peter..."

"Come on, you two," Shannon nudged him. "Front and center."

* * *

Slowly and gently, Peter took your hand and pulled you to your feet.

"Peter..." you protested. Your heart was pounding against your ribcage.

"They're right," he answered softly. "It will take a lot more than a kiss to break up our friendship, _." He leaned into to press a kiss to your cheek.

"Oh, no you don't, Parker," Shannon called out. "No copping out. A _real_ kiss."

Your heart went into overdrive at her words, and you tried to back away on instinct, but Peter still held your hands. "No...Peter shouldn't have to...I mean...I..." you sputtered as Peter rolled his eyes and huffed.

* * *

"To heck with it," he muttered and swooped down to peck her lips. Even though Peter himself wasn't very tall, she was still barely reached his shoulder with her 5'3" height.

That's all it was meant to be: a quick peck to satisfy a stupid dare. But the moment their lips touched, a spark, a kind Peter had never experienced before, ignited and flowed all down to his fingertips and toes. Without realizing what he was doing, he hands came up to gently cradle her face, his lips lingering sweetly on hers, not wanting the moment to end, not hearing the cheers and cat-calls of their classmates.

When he finally pulled away, his forehead touching hers, a breathless smile slowly spread across his lips. He didn't open his eyes, wanting to savor the moment. All thoughts of Liz were completely forgotten. Softly, he murmured her name, but then she began pulling away.

"...Peter...I...I...uh...I n-need to go..." her shaken voice broke through his euphoria.

His eyes popped open. She looked scared, like a cornered doe. She quickly backed away and began stuffing her notebooks into her bag, while everyone but Ned howled in laughter. Ned just sat there with his mouth, staring at his best friends.

"_, I...I'm sorry...I-I just-"

"Good bye, Peter," Her voice still trembled as she threw her farewell over her shoulder in her haste to leave.

Peter watched her practically slammed his door shut, heard her make her excuses to May and leave the apartment.

 _I messed up. I mess up big this time._


	6. Chapter 6

**Ivy**

Peter and Ned were deep in conversation as they walked down the corridor to study hall.

"We should do homework, then start building the Enterprise tonight," Peter said.

"Yes! Totally!" Ned answered enthusiastically, pumping his fist.

Peter turned around to walk backward so he could face Ned. "Then, I thou-" His back slammed into something solid that grunted at the collision. Peter and the something crashed into the floor.

"Ouch!" it hissed at impact with the linoleum floor.

"Woah, are you guys okay?" Ned asked.

Peter looked over and found a girl in a green cardigan sprawled on her back. "Ohmigosh! I'm so sorry!" he gasped as he scrambled to his feet. He immediately offered her a hand up. She pushed her long Weasley ginger hair out of her face, and her deep green eyes met Peter's brown ones. A fleeting image of forest trees flashed through his mind. Slowly, she took his hand.

"You know, that whole walking thing works better when you go forwards," she commented jokingly as she regained her footing.

"Yeah…" Peter answered sheepishly. "I'm, uh, Peter Parker."

"Ned,"

"Ivy. Ivy Williams." She extended her hand to both boys to shake. "Well, I must be off; Botany is next hour."

"That's an advanced science elective."

Ivy gave a pointed look to the book in his hand. "So is Intro to Organic Chemistry."

"Uh, right," Peter said. "I-I'll see you a-around….ya know...maybe?"

A shy smile grew on her face. "Sure, Parker. I'll see you around."


	7. Chapter 7

**"Greenie"**

Peter swung his way up yet another street as he patrolled his home borough of Queens. Stopping at the top a tall building, he paused for a rest and watched the people below. It had been a relatively quiet Saturday, actually. Spider-Man had only found two bicycle thefts and a mugging to stop so far.

Suddenly, a scuffle to his right caught Peter's attention. Cranking his neck, he saw a man with a large knife holding a young woman, the knife pointed at her throat. The man pulled the woman into the alley behind them.

Spider-man leaped into action, swinging down from the roof and toward the alley. What he did not know was that he was not the only one to see the unfolding incident.

When Spider-man dropped down into the alley, a witty quip on the tip of his tongue, he was startled by what he found. The man was already tied up and suspended from a light pole by...thick vines?

Peter's "spidey" senses zeroed in on the two other figures in the alley. One was the was the accosted young woman; the other was another female all in green, helping the victim up from the ground. Her forest green sweatshirt hood was up, hiding her hair and face as she helped the other women fix her hair and clothes.

"Hey!" Spider-Man called. The figure in green started, whirling to face him. A bright green leafy mask obscured her face within the deep hood. He thought he saw her eyes flash bright green as she threw an arm up and more vines appeared out of nowhere, climbing up the building. She grabbed a hanging tendril.

"See the authorities get him, mate?" she asked, her accent unmistakably British. Then she was gone, the vines swinging her away, much like Peter's webbing.

"Hey, Greenie!" he called in vain. "Wait! Who are you?" He sighed and turned to the victim. "You okay ma'am?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "Thanks to her."

Peter looked closely at the vines holding the would-be assailant captive. _Hmm..._ _English Ivy?_

As soon as the police had the assailant in custody and the young woman and Spider-Man had given their testimonies, Peter slung himself up to the roof of his apartment building and called Tony.

"Mr. Stark, It's Peter...Yeah, I'm fine..." He toyed with the tendril of ivy in his hand. "Well, I think we have another enhanced here in Queens."


End file.
